Home
by Your Isis
Summary: Joel comes back to Tommy and Maria's to find a surprise waiting for him. Takes place after 'I Survived,' but totally can be enjoyed as a stand alone. Joel/Tess


AN: Soo I'm kinda a mush as of late because my love is coming to visit soon and I haven't seen her a in a LONG time. And this kinda happened. Meant to take place after my "I Survived" story, but it can still stand alone.

Returning to the power plant feels wonderful. Sure there had been the brownstone in Boston, but that was shelter. The power plant had become an actual _home_. At first Joel hadn't known what to do with such a calm routine, but not having to deal with infected on a daily basis was also a welcome blessing. Maybe he'd get to keep the few black hairs remaining on his head for a while – the stress of the past year made him awfully gray.

A big group of them had gone out to retrieve supplies for the upcoming winter, Joel included. Tess had aimed to come with him but a rough case of food poisoning caught her the day before they were set to leave. Tough-hearted, Tess was still bent on going with the group and not taking 'no' for an answer. It wasn't until Maria put her foot down that she actually set her pack back on the floor, grumbling something obscene under her breath.

Joel had tried to kiss her goodbye. Maybe it was something he had picked up watching Tommy and Maria interact, but Tess didn't receive it too well. They were so used to acting like partners, teammates, people who loved each other but never said it, so the way he leaned in to kiss her like a husband leaving his wife made her stomach flip uncomfortably. She dodged his lips awkwardly and patted him reassuringly on the shoulder in the way she always had in the past if they needed to go separate ways.

Joel shakes his head, reliving the memory as they enter the gate. His pack and the ones attached to his horse are heavy with supplies and it's a good feeling. The whole trip was a success and there will definitely be some sort of celebration that night. A month away definitely warranted at least some good food and song and dance around a campfire. He can already hear Ellie begging him to break out the guitar and sing something– it cracks a little smile on his face.

Maria is on Tommy this instant he dismounts, grabbing one of his packages and giving him the eyes that clearly means that the man is getting lucky when they get some alone time. Joel barely has time to be amused by this when a familiar voice calls to him.

"Hey big guy, let me help you with that."

Joel dismounts from his horse and turns to Tess to drink in the sight of her decked in a pair of pants he doesn't recognize and one of his shirts, wearing the truest smirk he's ever seen. Something's different though, and it stops him for a moment. Her features just seem a little softer, the air about her a little lighter than usual, her eyes a little warmer. It's definitely strange and it throws him.

"Uh, yeah, sure thing." He goes to hand her a sack filled with bottles and other things when he feels Maria's eyes on them like a hawk. She pats Tommy's shoulder affectionately before turning her attention to Tess.

"Tess, I'll take that. What did we talk about?"

"Come _on_, Maria. Seriously? You just expect me to sit here and do nothing? I'm so fucking tired of this."

"I told you _not _to stress yourself, Tess, and I mean it." With that she takes the sack and lumbers off after her husband.

Now Joel's beyond confused. "…What was that about? Are you still sick?"

"No. I never was." Tess chews her lip, not exactly sure how she wants to continue this kind of conversation.

"Bullshit, I saw you throwin' up everything the day I left."

Tess is obviously frustrated at this point. She takes one of those agitated breaths he knows too well and mutters, "We can talk about this later, okay? I'll send Ellie to help you out."

"Now wait a damn minute," Joel reaches for her before she can get too far, yanking her close, her back to his chest. "You're really gonna tell me that I've been away for a whole damn month and you want to talk _later_?" He buries his face into the curve of her neck and kisses the scar there which has become one of his favorite parts of her. The contact stills her, makes her moan, and he takes the opportunity to slide his hands down her waist, her stomach – They both stop breathing.

Joel breaks the stillness, pressing a kiss to her hair and running her hand over her stomach again to feel the small, but certain, bump. They'd be reckless, but what had they expected with not using a damn ounce of protection? Memories of feeling Sarah's mother's belly come back to him, the suddenness of it all, the shotgun marriage, their divorce after Sarah's birth, the struggling to raise that little girl who he loved more than the universe, and then the outbreak that wiped it all away…he wouldn't let that happen again.

He can feel Tess's heart beating like a humming bird's and he knows she can feel his thundering away. His lips part and he says the only thing he possibly can:

"Did you pick out any names yet?"

It breaks the spell.

Tess turns to him, more herself, that tiny little grin tugging the corner of her mouth. "I was more waiting and worrying for you to come home. But…I thought that Willow would be nice…if it's a girl."

"If it's a girl I'm gonna be in trouble."

"Oh really?" Tess nods toward the plant in a 'let's go inside' gesture. "Why's that?"

Joel cracks a small smile of his own. "'cause little girls have a way of wrappin' me 'round their little fingers."

As if on cue, Ellie barrels out of the building like a caged bull. "JOEL! Oh my god I missed you so much!" Her hug is fierce. "Everyone wants to know if you'd play guitar after dinner tonight. Could you please, please, please, pleeeease?"

He actually laughs. "Okay, okay. You hurry up and go help make dinner."

"Can do!"

Ellie's off in a flurry, leaving Tess giving Joel an uncharacteristically soft expression which he is sure is due to the hormones changing in her body.

"See?" He a tucks a lock of stray hair behind her ear, cherishing the softness of her skin against his fingers. "I'm already a goner."


End file.
